Lazos de sangre
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Era una Inquisición, una redada para limpiar la magia, para crear un mundo mejor y ella era la herramienta, era el medio de conseguirlo, y estaba orgullosa de ello.


Mis desvaríos en clase, lo escribí hace un par de semanas y no lo había publicado, así que...

Advertencias: Violencia (más o menos), muerte de un personaje (no diré quién) y... Bueno, Bella.

_**LAZOS DE SANGRE**_

Para Bellatrix Black siempre habían existido normas. En su casa, en la escuela, en el trabajo, en la vida en general.

No toques esto. Esto no es apropiado. No lo hagas. No merece la pena. Acéptalo.

Todo era impuesto, todo correcto, armonía en medio del caos.

En la casa de los Black nadie se atrevía a desafiar las reglas. Narcissa lo hizo una vez. Un jarrón de la dinastía Qing. Primero se tambaleó. Bellatrix miraba desde la puerta, tenía cinco años. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo casi a cámara lenta. El estruendo se oyó en toda la casa, porque en la mansión de los Black nunca se oía nada, todo era un silencio sepulcral.

Diez minutos después, Narcissa reapareció de nuevo. Una mejilla roja y su precioso pelo rubio, que antes caía en una perfecta cascada hasta su cintura, había sido cortado a mechones irregulares que no llegaban hasta sus orejas.

Bellatrix la oyó llorar durante días en su cama. A veces, Andrómeda se quedaba un rato con ella hasta que se dormía, y luego ponía los ojos en blanco, cuando creía que nadie la veía, porque no entendía lo que tenía de especial, no entendía cómo podía llorar por algo así.

Bellatrix sí lo entendía. Entendía todo. Las reglas no se rompían, todo tenía su castigo. También, quizá por debajo, estaba la regla familiar. Cuidar los unos de los otros, cuidar de la familia, cuidar de la sangre. La sangre es importante.

Cuando cumplió los nueve, oyó a sus padres discutir sobre su matrimonio. Los Lestrange. No eran una mala familia. Si hubo alguna vez una sombra de duda en su mente, se esfumó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta para que sus padres terminaran de conversar en privado.

A los once años conoció a su futuro marido. Rodolphus Lestrange. No estaba mal, tenía cuatro años más que ella y un hermano bastante más agraciado que él. Rabastán.

Decir que nunca se sintió tentada es como decir que un lápiz no cae, tarde o temprano, al suelo si lo lanzas al aire; o que la Tierra no gira alrededor del Sol. Pero las normas son las normas.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, su primo huyó de casa. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que habría aprendido desde lo de Andrómeda. Pero claro, su primo siempre había sido un paria. Un estúpido, un amigo de traidores de sangre, mestizos y demás abominaciones. Ya no era un Black, y no merecía serlo.

El Señor Oscuro se alzaba poco a poco y sus filas crecían día a día. Bellatrix esperaba. Había esperado durante toda su vida. Esperaba una oportunidad, una misión, algo que hiciera que su vida tuviera sentido. Lo consiguió, y tenía forma de calavera viperina.

Era una Inquisición, una redada para limpiar la magia, para crear un mundo mejor; y ella era la herramienta, era el medio de conseguirlo, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Lo convirtió en su Cruzada, incluso cuando su Señor cayó. Aún puede recordar las caras de terror de esos pobres ilusos, el llanto del niño que yacía en la cuna. Barty se reía casi tanto, o quizá más, que ella. Como un maníaco, mandíbula casi desencajada, y los maldecía una y otra vez, sin dejar de convulsionarse en espasmos de risa.

Ni siquiera los dementores pudieron borrar ese recuerdo, estaba grabado a fuego.

Y ahora está libre, e incluso se ha encargado del imbécil de su primo.

Vuelve a ser su mano derecha, y es más fuerte que nunca. Ha eliminado de sus filas a los impuros y a los traidores, y ha conseguido un nuevo armamento destructivo.

Las normas no han cambiado, y sigue obedeciendo ciegamente, deleitándose cada día más en la insaciable sed de sangre.

Enreda los dedos en el rizado pelo de Andrómeda y ella emite un grito ahogado al sentir su cabeza impulsada hacia atrás, y el filo de la daga desgarrando lentamente su garganta.

Sí, la sangre ya no es lo que era.

----------------------

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí es que podéis dejarme una review, enhorabuena. Ahora dejad comentarios o encontraré vuestra casa, os ataré dentro de un armario y prenderé fuego a todo.

Pero sin presiones¿eh:P


End file.
